One Miracle
by Amynic
Summary: This story will involve three couples: Sonamy, Shadamy, and Silvamy, but which couple stays true in the end? Its one giant love square! What would it lead to in the end? Sorry little kids, this story isn't for you!
1. Chapter 1

I'm new here to the site and this is a story I was working on. I'll put up part one to and i want you guys to veiw and see how it is first. ^^

It was about 2:50 in the afternoon. Amy was walking home after being at the library reading poetry books. She wore a white t-shirt that had a red ribbon tied in a bow in the middle, and a blue skirt with red shoes and white socks. She still had her normal red headband as you've always seen her. She carried two books in her hand.

"Hmm…maybe a few small poems could help me write mine for Valentine's Day to that gorgeous hero of Station Square Sonic. I've seen him run by here a lot. Those dreamy green eyes just make me feel like I'm in a trance. I've never been able to even talk to him for like five minutes without being interrupted. Whether it's his friends or a mission." Amy sighed. "I could write him a sweet poem and see if he and I could hang out sometime. I hope he would accept if I asked him."

Soon Amy arrived to her house and pulled out her keys to open the door. As soon as the door opened, Amy walked in and gave it a slight close and sat down at her desk. She opened a few books and began to read some poems that would help her with her love poem to the hero Sonic. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Already? I barely finished the first line." Amy got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Yeah Amy? I got a question that only you would know the answer of." It was Knuckles. Amy sighed in annoyance.

"What is it?"

"I'm making a cake."

"Oh my gosh you can cook?!" Amy asked surprisingly. Knuckles gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Well I'm trying. Can you tell me what's the difference between frosting and icing?" Amy kept silent.

"Hello?"

"Are you serious Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"I'm dead serious! This is my first time baking and I felt like I spent too much time on an island that I looked like a guy with no life. So I figured I should make something out of the freetime I have. The Master Emerald is still in sight I don't keep my eyes off it for long. But seriously what's the difference?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself? Rouge was right about your brain being dim."

"Who's she to talk? What girl wears blue eye shadow and wears pink and white clothes?"

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"She's a clown."

"You're so random. Get back to cooking."

"But I need help! The recipe says spread the icing on the cake but I have a container that says frosting!"

"It's the same thing isn't it? Put the frosting on the cake. Who's the cake for anyway?"

"Me! I don't see you people standing on an island all day. You guys have homes where you got a refrigerator full of food. I got nothing but grass and a giant emerald!"

"What kind of cake are you making?"

"Chocolate."

"So if you guard the master emerald, where'd you get the time to get the supplies for the cake?"

"Brought the master emerald with me to the store. That register guy tried selling me the whole store for the emerald. I stayed in that store for a whole 20 minutes instead of 5."

"Knuckles I have something I gotta do and you're wasting my time so…good-bye."

Amy quickly hung up on Knuckles and sat back at her desk. As Amy read through the books she got she began to write down her poem. Meanwhile in Station Square, Sonic and Tails were walking around town.

"Hey…I saw Amy at the library today." Tails said.

"Oh really? What was she doing there?" Sonic asked.

"She was taking out a few poetry books. She must be a poet."

"Well that's cool. Have you thought about Valentine's Day yet? It's coming up in about five days. Who are you asking to be your Valentine?"

"I don't know yet. I don't really think there is a girl out there who's willing to spend Valentine's Day with me. Who would? I'm a geek remember?"

"Who calls you a geek?"

"Knuckles."

"I'm sure he's only playing around. Don't listen to him."

"What about you? Who are you asking to be your Valentine?"

"I haven't decided yet." Sonic answered with a shrug.

"Who's it between?"

"It could be any girl Tails. Valentines Day isn't really one of the days I like to celebrate you know?"

"But if you don't get a valentine you'll be the only person without one."

"What about you?"

"What about me?!" Tails asked nervously.

"Tails! You didn't let me finish!" Sonic yelled. Tails let out a sigh of relief. "You said you might not have a valentine. So I wouldn't be the only one. To be honest it doesn't matter to me at all. I have an adventure I gotta journey through and love and who knows what will end it early. I have my job to protect people from Santa Clauses' evil twin if you know what I mean." Tails laughed.

"Yeah I know." He said.

"So getting in a relationship could lead Eggman to using a girl as a weakness for me. You know I can't have him use someone or something to get me to surrender a battle."

"Yeah Sonic…but haven't you thought about it? Actually finding a girlfriend? You've been on your feet your whole life running through every place in this world. You've repeated doing so for years. Don't'cha think its time to slow down and find someone to spend some of your freetime with?" Tails asked. Sonic looked down.

"I can't say I've never thought about it before. But…I don't know about it yet. I can't just give up running for a girl."

"I'd sacrifice anything for my girl."

"I thought you didn't have a girl."

"I don't. Please just stay on the subject. This is about you. Every hero has a girl by their side."

"Why should I be like other heroes?" Sonic asked looking at the yellow fox.

"Just think about it. You might be happier."

"I am happy. I just don't think I have the time for love right now."

Tails sighed.

"Well I'm not forcing you. I'm just saying to think about it. It can't be too bad. I'll see you later. I have a project at home I haven't finished yet. Later."

With that, the fox flew away with his double tails. Sonic looked down and began to think.

"Maybe Tails does have a point." He thought. "It's been fifteen years and I haven't found anyone to hang out with. Maybe it is time to slow down."

Sonic walked down the street thinking about what his friend had said. He soon walked around the neighborhood. He glanced over and noticed this was Amy's neighborhood. Sonic walked up to her doorstep and knocked.

Please tell me what you think and I'll add more kay? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2. Sorry if it seems so 'bad'. Everyone else liked my story and said there was nothing wrong with it. :(

-

"Coming!" Amy yelled as she got out of her chair. She opened the door and put on a shocked look.

"Sonic…" She said, not knowing what she should do. Sonic smiled.

"Hi Amy. How's it goin?" The hedgehog asked. Amy fixed her quills. "Oh fine…just uh…reading a few books…how's it been with you?"

"Same old same old. Running. It's been fine. Have any plans on Valentines Day?" Sonic asked. Amy shook a bit but Sonic hadn't noticed.

"I don't know yet." Amy lied. "I haven't decided my valentine. What about you?"

"I haven't decided mine ether. To be honest I'm not one hundred percent sure I will ask a girl to be my valentine." Sonic answered not looking directly into her eyes. "Oh…" Amy said with a frown. Sonic glanced at her. "I said I wasn't really sure. That doesn't mean I wont. And why would you be so sad about that?" Sonic asked, questioning her frown.

"Well…I…I don't know. You don't really take a break. All you ever do is run. You can barely stand still for a couple seconds." Amy said, watching Sonic stretch his legs and arms out. Sonic let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry…" He said. Amy giggled.

"Maybe it's not the time for love." Sonic said stretching his arms out.

"Are you crazy? It's Valentines Day! The day of love! What do you mean it's not time?" Amy asked and crossed her arms. Sonic shrugged and leaned against part of the wall.

"I meant for me. I love to run. If I do get a girlfriend that leaves me with less time of adventure." He answered. His green eyes met hers and Amy felt her heart beat increase.

"But love is an adventure." Amy said with a small smile. Sonic looked confused. "What?" He asked. "Love is an adventure. Your whole life just looking for the right person…you never know when you'll meet them…or if you have met them now. For all I know, maybe one of your best friends is your true love."

"The only other friends of mine 'that are girls' are Shade, Rouge, Cream, Wave, Blaze, Tikal, Marine, and you. Are you saying that I might be friends with the girl that is right for me?" Sonic asked. Amy shrugged. "Could be." She said, hoping Sonic would think about her on his list. "But…how do you know when you've found true love?" Sonic asked, interested in Amy's lesson of love.

"You know when your heart beats a million times a minute! Or when you two's eyes cant seem to stop meeting. Or the fact you can't stop thinking about your special someone, or even stay away from them for long. And sometimes, you know when someone is your true love when…" Amy stopped and clasped her hands. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"When what?" Sonic asked.

"You feel like there's…something about them that…is able to connect to you in some funny way. You know that person is really right for you. You'll know what I mean once you find your girl." Amy said and put her hand on the hedgehog's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Sonic said understanding. He looked back into Amy's eyes. "Able to connect to you in some funny way…" Amy liked the way Sonic's eyes met hers. It seemed as if his eyes were hiding something that Amy thought she knew about. The way Sonic was looking at her, looked more than a friendly stare, and Amy hoped Sonic hid his interest in her behind his eyes.

"So…I'll see you around Sonic." Amy said and held her hands.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sonic asked with a smile. Amy gasped inside. "Oh my gosh…Sonic is interested in what I'm doing! Is he going to ask me out?!" Amy asked herself inside.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, questioning Amy's silence.

"Oh…sorry…I don't have anything planned for tomorrow." Amy said nervously. "Why don't we hang out?" Sonic asked.

"With you? Okay…I accept." Amy said smiling nervously. "Cool. See ya tomorrow Ames." Sonic winked and ran off. Amy waved and closed the door as fast as she could.

"Sonic asked to hang out. Well it isn't necessarily like a date. It's 'hang out'. He didn't 'ask me out'. But I wonder if our little time together would lead into that. Oh I hope so. It's been a dream for me to be with that hedgehog and now I have my first chance to show him I can be his one true love. I hope I don't blow it." Amy walked to the couch and sat down, thinking about tomorrow.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to wear? This may be hard." Amy held her head with both hands, her elbows set on her knees.

TBC

-

If this is bad, like i said, i'm sorry. If nobody likes it, i wont update it anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the day came. Amy wore her Sonic Riders outfit; the hot pink and white top and the hot pink with white stripes pants and sneakers.

"I hope this is nice enough. I barely know what were doing today. But it's good to be prepared." Amy said and slid her pink headband on and ran downstairs. She opened the door and walked and looked for Sonic.

"The thoughts of what me and Sonic are doing today are still a mystery I'm dieing to figure out. It's been running in my mind. I can hardly wait to find him." Amy smiled and kept walking.

"Amy?"

"Huh?" Amy looked behind her and saw a white hedgehog with hazel eyes. It was Silver and he had a smile and was waving at Amy. Amy turned to face him. "Hi Silver." She said smiling.

"Hi Amy. How's it going?" Silver asked.

"Okay. I'm supposed to meet Sonic somewhere. He didn't give me a good meeting place, so I'm out on a small mission to look for him. How's it been with you?"

"Oh you know…fine…I suppose. I was just going out for a bite to eat. It's a shame because it would have been nice for you to come along. But I see you have a date." Silver said, his final sentence sounding disappointed.

"Well…I wouldn't call it a date…" Amy said, putting her hand behind her head. "We're just hanging out…you know…as friends…but it's just the two of us."

"Sounds like a 'friendly' date." Silver teased. Amy rolled her eyes. "Well why don't you and I hang out sometime? Just the two of us?" Silver asked.

"Just me and you? I don't know Silver…"

"Like you and Sonic. Just as friends' right?"

"I guess. But I'm unsure Silver." Amy said nervously, as if she thought Silver was trying to ask her out.

"Okay. Well if you think otherwise, you know my number. Call me." He said and winked and walked away. Amy stood there. "What just happened?" She asked. "Was Silver…? No…he couldn't have." Amy shook her head and walked down to the city of Station Square to find Sonic.

"Wow…nothing but cars and a bunch of people out today. I wonder what's going on. Eh…it's the city what am I talking about? The city's always busy." Amy walked by an outside dining area. Shadow was sitting at a table sipping a strawberry kiwi smoothie. Amy stopped and waved at him.

"Hi Shadow." She said.

"Amy…" Shadow said back. "Hmph…where are you off too?"

"I'm looking for Sonic. He and I are supposed to hang out today."

"You mean a date?"

"It's not a date…yet." Amy said. Shadow laughed. "I see you haven't lost that interest in that blue hedgehog." Shadow said.

"I notice you're happy. Normally you're angry."

"It's not that I was angry." Shadow said. "I don't smile often because in my life, there's nothing to smile about. I'm alone and all I have is past memories. Horrible memories. Okay so maybe I am kind of angry, but I have other feelings besides that. Feelings that wouldn't involve smiling."

"Maria?"

"Who else?" Shadow asked, his smile disappearing. He closed his eyes. Amy sat beside him and tried to comfort him.

"I'm really sorry about your past Shadow. But don't forget you also have us here to help you out. I'm sure you have some great memories about Maria."

"Probably. I don't know. All I can remember is the horrible ones. Maria dieing and sending me away, though she did save me. If only she had let me stay there. I could have taken those G.U.N soldiers."

"Well…Maria isn't gone forever though."

"Are you crazy? She isn't here." Shadow said looking at the pink hedgehog. "She lives in your heart." Amy said with a short smile. Shadow put his hand on his white fur on his chest. "When you are on a dangerous mission and somehow hope to find a good way to complete it, don't you feel some odd power that makes you think you aren't alone? Like somebody is there, telling you that you can succeed?"

"What?" Shadow was confused.

"Do you feel alone when you are hoping to pass a mission? You have strong hopes?"

"Oddly…I don't. But I am alone."

"Don't you think someone is watching you, though you can't see them?"

"Yeah…" Shadow said, thinking about some of his missions he did in the past. Shadow glanced at Amy. "How do you know that?" He asked. Amy shrugged. "Because…I know that someone you cared for very much, is still with you everywhere you go, but they live inside of you."

Shadow felt his heart beating with a bit more force, but the speed remained the same somehow. "Thanks Amy…" He said, and smiled again. "Anytime." Amy said; glad to see she cheered up Shadow. Just then, a sudden rush of wind had passed by. The two looked straight ahead.

"That was probably that blue hedgehog." Shadow said.

"I gotta go Shadow. Sonic is probably looking for me even though I'm looking for him. See ya." Amy said and ran off. Shadow quickly rose from his seat. "Wait!" He yelled and had his hand out. Amy stopped and looked back. "What is it Shadow?" She asked.

"I'll take you to him." He said. Shadow walked over to Amy and picked her up. Amy blushed. "Shadow?" "With Sonic's speed you won't be able to catch him without boost. A thank you for saying Maria is still here. Nothing but a small ride to your date is my thanks to you." Shadow said. "But its not-" Before Amy could finish, Shadow had began running. Amy held on, though she didn't want to.

They began catching up to Sonic and soon Shadow was by his side.

"Forgetting something hedgehog?" Shadow asked. Sonic gasped. "Whoa!" Sonic yelled and stopped running, making a loud screech on the ground. Shadow stopped as well and put Amy down. "I believe you only took a quick glance without seeing that your date was in the city. I never thought your glances would be quick as your feet, so I gave Amy a ride to get you. Don't let her have to chase after you, especially with your speed."

"Sorry Amy…" Sonic said not looking at Shadow. "It's okay Sonic." Amy said. Sonic gave a glare at Shadow with a small angry look on his face. "And by the way Shadow, this isn't a date." He said.

"Says you. I have things I got to do then waste my time lecturing you about Amy. Later." Shadow said and ran off. Sonic watched him run off with his same angry stare. "Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Hmm? Sorry…" Sonic said and walked to Amy's side. "So where are we going?" Amy asked. "Let me ask you something first." Sonic said. "Why were you with Shadow?" "I can't be with a friend? I saw him sitting at a table and he looked alone, so I thought I'd cheer him up. Then you ran by and a thank you what I did, he helped me catch you. Before I even saw Shadow, I was looking for you." Amy said. Sonic nodded. "Okay just asking." Sonic said, even though he was hiding his anger seeing Amy in Shadow's arms.

"I was excited about today. So where are we going?" Amy repeated her earlier question. "I had the field in mind. I like it there because you have a nice view of the sun and the grass just shines in the light and it's so green. It's peaceful." Sonic said showing a small smile. "Some flowers grow there too. I've seen them. In fact, I once went with Cream to pick flowers for her flower crowns."

"Cream. I have to go see her sometime. I've been busy writing that-" "Writing?" Sonic interrupted. "Writing what?" Sonic was interested. "Um…poems." Amy said. "You like…poetry?" "Yeah. There not bad." Amy said. Sonic let out an embarrassed laugh. "I stink at poetry. The best rhymes for a…I don't know a love poem would be rocks and then socks. I'm a guy and guys, 'to girls', stink at love." Sonic blushed.

"Well, I've never seen you actually write a love poem. Why don't you write a love poem to your valentine, if you decide to get one…" Amy said.

"I can try. I've been thinking about what you said." Sonic said and looked at Amy, putting on a flirty face. Amy felt her heart race. "But I guarantee it won't be good. I've never written a poem so I'm going to be pretty bad. I just hope if I write to my valentine, she would appreciate that I tried my best." Sonic said.

"I'm sure she will." Amy said. Deep down she was worried. What if she wrote the poem to Sonic, but Sonic had an interest in someone else? She knew that would be completely embarrassing. Though she also knew that if she didn't try, then how will she know? Sonic was nice enough to ask her to hang out today, so Sonic has to have some sort of interest in Amy, either as a friend or secretly more.

"Were almost there." Sonic said smiling and looking forward. A couple seconds later, Sonic and Amy were standing on a hill top. Green grass shined in the sun and colorful flowers grew on some parts of the field.

"Oh wow…" Amy said. "It's…beautiful…" Amy smiled though she hadn't looked at Sonic. Sonic looked at her. "I've seen prettier…" He said, though Amy didn't look his way.

"So if I were to look for you, you would be here?" Amy asked. "Yeah I guess. I like coming here because it's peaceful and relaxing and quiet. I'd like breaks from stopping Eggman and his wacky toys and ways on trying to destroy and take over the world. Being a hero isn't as easy as it looks. Just watching me do the work makes it look easy. Heh! I'd like to see you try it sometime."

"This could be a wonderful place to come to on Valentines Day." Amy said. "You must be excited about this whole Valentines Day thing. Sure someone isn't in mind?" Sonic teased.

"Oh Sonic, I'm more interested on who could be on your mind." Amy looked at him with a smile. "I told you I don't know yet." Sonic said, putting his hand behind his head again and putting on an embarrassed look. "Hmph…says your lips." Amy said.

"What?" Sonic asked, shaking a bit himself. "Your lips say 'you don't know yet', but I know your eyes say you have someone in mind." Amy said. "My eyes talk too much then." Sonic began blushing. Amy liked the way she was revealing Sonic's interest. "Maybe I can know earlier who Sonic secretly likes." Amy told herself.

"So…you do have someone in mind." Amy told him. "Alright so I do." Sonic admitted. "But don't think your going to get her name out of me!" Sonic teased and warned. "Fine. Keep it a secret. Everyone is going to find out eventually on Valentines Day, so your secret won't last long." Amy looked away smiling. They both liked the little playing around act they were putting on. They acted like normal friends would do, but secretly both were hiding something.

"It'll last a little. I can't wait to see who your Valentine is." Sonic teased back. "Darn! I'd like to know who she'll end up with. I just hope I'm not too late. Already one of my chances could have possibly been blown seeing Amy in Shadow's arms, but I got two other balls. I just gotta make sure I don't miss and get any strikes." Sonic told himself.

It was silent for a moment, though the silence broke when Sonic said, "Run with me." "What?" Amy asked. Sonic held her hand and pulled her and ran slowly. "Run!" He said smiling.

"Hold on Sonic! I can't run that fast!" Amy said nervously. "That's okay. Just run. I won't go too fast. I promise." Sonic said. Amy listened and ran with Sonic. After a while, she actually liked it. She smiled and kept running. The two soon dropped to the ground laughing.

"That was amazing! I can see why you enjoy it." Amy said looking at Sonic. "Oh that's nothing!" Sonic said. "Try running at my speed. You'll see the true reason why I like to run." Sonic winked.

"I think I increased my running speed just a little bit." Amy said. "If you keep running, you'll get faster. You think I was able to run as fast as I do now when I was a baby? I was fast as a baby, but I can honestly tell you that I wasn't as fast as I am now."

"My speed increasing still won't keep up with you though. That's the only problem." Amy said frowning. Sonic blushed and looked the other way. "I won't go too fast if you want me that much." Amy looked at him. "Want you?" She asked.

"Uh…I mean if you needed me for something. I don't know…" Sonic said, realizing he had made a mistake. "You dummy! Say something else and you'll eventually turn redder then you are now and that'll definitely get Amy on my case!" Sonic yelled at himself.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Amy asked, questioning Sonic's silence and pinkish looking cheeks. "Fine Amy." He lied. Amy put her hand on Sonic's forehead and cheeks. "Are you running a fever?" She asked.

"Oh I hope not. Not this week. Maybe next week I can get sick but this is Valentines week." He pretended though the reason for his warmth was his embarrassment. "Well if you are getting sick, we better get you home." Amy said.

"I'm fine Amy. Really I am." Sonic said with a short smile. "Are you sure?" Amy asked. Sonic's smile turned to his normal one. "Positive." He told her. Amy shrugged. "Okay." Silence began to take over a few seconds later.

"Ya know Amy…" Sonic began. "I…kinda like being here with you. I was kinda nervous at first because I didn't want any of those death hugs." Sonic teased Amy. "But I realized things are going pretty well." "I've grown a bit Sonic. Sorry about the past. I just cared a lot about you. But things changed." Amy said. Sonic frowned and looked down.

"Changed huh?" He asked. Amy nodded. "Yes. Lots have changed about me. I'm calmer and more mature. I couldn't help I was so obsessive over you." Sonic felt too bad inside to even hear what Amy was saying. "It's too late." He told himself. "Amy has changed over the years and I was stupid to think that after a long time, I should give her the chance. Maybe I won't have a valentine for Valentines Day."

"Sonic are you sure your okay?" Amy questioned as she saw Sonic's unhappy look. "Huh? I'm okay Amy…really." Sonic lied again. "Sonic…you know you can tell me anything right?" Amy asked. "Of course." "So are you sure you're okay?" Sonic forced a smile. "Yeah."

Amy looked forward. Sonic thought of something else to talk about. "Hey um…did you hear about the Team's playing their themes in a band contest? Are you going to enter it?" Sonic asked. Amy looked at him. "Team Rose? I don't know…" "Come on you're a good singer. Sign up!" Sonic smiled. "I don't know. Are you signing up?" "Team Sonic can't turn down a little battle of the bands." "Who else is joining?" "I think Shadow and the Chaotix are too. I know Vector and his gang NEVER turn down a battle of the bands because…Vector is pretty much addicted to music." Sonic rolled his eyes. Amy laughed.

"Well I suppose my team can go against yours. We'll see who's the best signer." Amy put on a competitive look. "You're on." Sonic said putting his competitive look on as well. The two laughed. They spent about a few more hours and soon were home.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, the day of the battle of the bands came. Amy wore a strapless hot pink top with a white vertical stripe going down the middle and her Sonic Riders hot pink pants and sneakers. She wore a gold necklace and played her hot pink electric guitar. Cream and Big were over, and Big played his drums. Cream used the electric keyboard for other background noises.

Over at Shadow's place, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega played in the garage. Same went to Team Chaotix and Team Sonic. Sonic and his team finished rehearsing.

"That was awesome guys!" Sonic said looking at Knuckles and Tails. "We're going to win this battle of the bands I just know it!" Knuckles said. Tails gave him two drumsticks.

"Yeah but we wont win if you keep hitting the drumsticks too hard on the drums." Tails said annoyed. "I'd like to see you rock the way I did!" "Guys please." Sonic said getting annoyed as well. "This geek is telling me how to play the instrument I'm a pro at!" "I am NOT a geek!" Tails yelled. Sonic sighed.

"If you guys keep fighting, nobody will win anything. Plus, I don't care about winning. I think Amy should win." Sonic said thinking of Amy. Knuckles laughed. "What gave you that idea? Amy? Really? You're funny Sonic! This is contest that's supposed to rock, not sing about how much someone cares for someone else. We're going to win. I mean…what person would go against the hottest drummer ever to live? The muscular drummer ever to be born?" Knuckles showed off his muscles. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Imagine all of the girls there too. Oh I'm getting nervous just thinking about it." Tails said blushing. "I have no care for the girls." Sonic said. Knuckles's and Tails's mouth dropped.

"Oh my goodness you care about the g-…" "Will you and Tails quit thinking I don't like girls already? Shesh you people think crazy!" Sonic yelled. He pushed his Sonic Riders glasses up. Knuckles and Tails let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." Tails said. "You know I've always thought it was you Tails who had a thing for-" "That's not true!" Tails yelled.

"Ugh…I feel weird just being in the garage with you two. I'm leaving for some lunch." Sonic said and ran off. Tails and Knuckles followed. They went to the city over at the dining area where Shadow was at the other day and ought food to eat there. Silver saw them and waved.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Silver asked them. "Eaing!" Knuckles said with his mouth full. Silver looked away. "Please Knuckles; close your mouth when you're chewing!" "Be a mun!" Knuckles still had his mouth full. Sonic swallowed a chili dog.

"I'll translate 'gooey chewed foodanese' to English. He said be a man. Which I am a man and I don't talk with my mouth full. You realize many girls don't like guys who chew with their mouth open and talk with their mouth full right Knuckles?" Knuckles wiped his mouth and swallowed everything.

"Yeah. But some girls do the same thing so it doesn't matter. Hey Silver are you coming to the battle of the bands?" Knuckles asked. "Well uh…I was thinking about it." Silver said. Knuckles gave him some flyers. "Good I need you to do me a favor. Give out most of the flyers to any girl you see. Say 'Come to the battle of the bands! Team Sonic will be playing and they have a drummer that is strong and good looking too.' Got it?" Silver shook a bit.

"Knuckles I cant say that. Then that means girls will think I'm…" "You realize everything that I have said earlier Tails and Knuckles thought the same thing for a couple seconds right?" Sonic asked pointing to his two friends.

"Hey you said you had no care for the girls." Knuckles said. Sonic sighed. "Is…Amy going to be there?" Silver asked. Sonic stood up. "She should. She and I hung out yesterday and we both had a little, competitive act going on saying what band will rock the most. She'll be there." "I'll go then. I can't miss her act. Later!" Silver flew away. Sonic watched him. He thought about what Silver had said.

'I'll go then. I can't miss her act.' "Just what was that all about? First he says he's unsure he's going and then when I tell him Amy is going to be there, he says he'll go. Hmm…he better not get anywhere near her." Sonic thought. "I'm going to have to keep my eye out." Sonic sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't. After all, Amy said things have changed and I may be too late to even tell her how I feel." Sonic frowned again.

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "You okay?" "Huh? Fine. Sorry. We better go." Sonic walked away. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other and then followed.

It was about 7:00 PM and the battle of the bands had begun. Amy was sitting at a table in the audience. Sonic and his gang arrived. "You two go set up the stuff on stage. I'll be right with you guys." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles. Tails and Knuckles did what he had said while Sonic walked over and sat down at Amy's table.

"Hey." He said, his flirty face on. Amy smiled. "Hi Sonic." She said. "You look…really…really cute." Amy slightly blushed. "Thank you. You look nice yourself."

"Ready for your band to go down?" Sonic teased.

"You got that entire sentence backwards Sonic…" Amy told him smiling. Sonic laughed.

"Hey um…let me walk you home tonight. After the concert."

The look in Sonic's eyes couldn't allow Amy to say no. Plus, Amy liked Sonic's attention and accepted, sounding not too eager when she clearly was. Their eyes were locked on one another. They looked deeply in one another's eyes. Sonic got that feeling in his stomach; the feeling Amy mentioned about a certain connection.

"She was right…" He told himself. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were sitting in the audience too. A light green hedgehog stepped on stage.

"First up…Team Sonic." He said. The audience cheered. "That's my cue. I gotta go…" Sonic said smiling, got up, and got on stage. Tails gave him his guitar and they began playing 'We Can' their team theme. Rouge paid no attention to them because her eyes were on the announcer.

"He's cute…" She said. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Rouge stay focused. We better win this." Shadow said angrily and his arms crossed.

"I got a question…why is the songs always about you?" Rouge asked. Shadow glanced at her.

"I'm the leader of Team Dark. I make the rules got it?"

"You're so hard to deal with. Whatever…"

Sonic was the lead singer.

'_Look down, down below, Sonic is on the go, cant stop this party ''till we save the world! This time, not alone, we got some friends along, and as a team we can become, even stronger. Together, We Can, overcome all the odds it's never as hard as it seems, everyone can, do something special, the secret is sharing your dreams!'_

Amy held her head with her hand, daydreaming about the lead singer. "He's like a handsome prince that lives in a city with no palace. Like he's a lost prince but doesn't wish to find his way home. He has such a great voice. Better than an angel. He's so sweet. I only wish that one day, I would be his girl."

'_We can make it, if we all stick together, we won't give up not ever, And everything's gonna be alright! We all bring out, the best things in each other, Together we are stronger, and everyone else can be on their own, so much better than alone!'_

Amy watched as Sonic played his guitar. She had to admit, he was also a good guitar player. Must be because of his interest in rock music, Amy thought.

'_Sonic's in the lead, giving it his greatest speed, Tails keeps us flying high to stay above trouble! And Knuckles by our side, makes things a safer ride, and together we will teach that Eggman a lesson! Together, We can, overcome all the odds, it's never as hard as it seems. Everyone can, do something special, the secret is sharing your dreams! Oh! Hey! We can make it if we all stick together, we wont give up not ever, its easier with my friends by my side, We all bring out, the best things in each other, together we are stronger, and everyone else can be on their own, cant stop us cause together we are strong!'_

The audience clapped. Sonic had his hands in the air signaling for more cheering. Knuckles posed for pictures and showed off his muscles. Tails just waved.

"Give it up for Team Sonic!" The announcer said. Team Sonic walked off stage. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega went backstage. "Next up…Team Dark with their theme….This machine."

Sonic sat back down at Amy's table. "You were great Sonic…" Amy said smiling. "You'll be greater…" He told her and winked. His green eyes sparkled and Amy felt her heart race.

Team Dark began playing. Rouge was using the electric keyboard, Omega was playing the drums, and Shadow played his guitar. As Shadow played his electric guitar, many of the girls in the audience screamed.

'_A shadow of myself, just who am I? Scan horizons, a tragic mystery, You could have left me here, sealed inside the pod, no one would ever know, The chaos control. My true identity, the power that is me!_

_We all danced in fire, treasure this machine, don't know how long we've waited, as the Eggman's watching, We all danced in fire, looking through a screen, don't know how long we've waited, as the Eggman watches._

_With Rouge in the flight, electric lives, change surroundings, a jewel in history, the treasure disappears, as she goes, miss her as you look away, and no one knows, this power is a key, this power changes me!_

_We all danced in fire, treasure this machine, don't know how long we've waited, as the Eggman's watching, We all danced in fire, looking through a screen, don't know how long we've waited as the Eggman's watches'_

No interest in Shadow that much, but Amy had to admit he was good. Though saying Shadow was good on stage, didn't change a thing on what she thought of Sonic. Overall, Sonic was her real winner.

'_E-123, you didn't know, though I'm gonna show you, the power that is me. You try to take me down, stop the show, seems you've never tasted fear, or loss of control, the power lives in me, the power that is me!_

_We all danced in fire, treasure this machine, don't know how long we've waited, as the Eggman's watching, We all danced in fire, looking through a screen, don't know how long we've waited, as the Eggman watches.'_

The audience clapped a little more than the applause they gave Sonic. Sonic just rolled his eyes. "Shadow gets the attention because he's just a bad boy. He' isn't that different from me. He looks like me but different colors and different styles on those black and red quills of his. Whatever. Knuckles and Tails may be disappointed though." Sonic said looking over at his two best friends. Sonic was right. They weren't too happy. Sonic didn't have his eye on Amy the whole time ether. He kept an eye out for Silver due to his early suspicion of Silver's excitement for Amy's performance.

"I gotta go." Amy said. She, Cream, and Big got up on stage. "It's now time for a girl to play. Give it up for Team Rose!" The announcer said. Amy began playing her guitar. Sonic held his head with his left hand daydreaming at the pink hedgehog. He noticed Amy looked nervous, but he knew she'll shake it off when she gets into the song.

'_Anywhere you wanna go, anything you need to know, are the best in life, I wanna get it for you. Baby I just feel so fine, I imagine that your mine, in my world your gold, I only wanna protect you, whatever I want, I get, I want, a shooting star, whatever I see, I have when I'm with you…_

_Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere, the moon is shining for you, it knows that I adore you! Suddenly all the, sadness, will just slip away, and you will see what I mean, if you just follow me in my dreams!'_

Seeing Amy playing her guitar allowed Sonic's interest in her grow. "She's not a bad singer. She shouldn't doubt herself a lot. She's a great singer. Amazing at all the things she is. Singing, sweet, and beautiful, just like a rose. And lots more to describe her." Sonic told himself. It wasn't just Sonic who we impressed. Shadow had his thoughts as well.

"Wow…" Shadow said to himself. "She's good. It'd be a shame if she didn't win. Amy deserves the prize." Shadow glanced at Sonic. He groaned. "Looks like I wasn't the only one distracted by the goddess." Shadow said angrily. Shadow had his interests in Amy too, but he kept it hidden. You can never find out Shadow's secrets. It takes a lot just too even know what he's thinking.

'_I was searching everywhere, suddenly I saw you there, and my love arrived, just in the nick of time, life floats on the movie screen, you're the star of my scene, live on the edge of the knife, larger than life, whatever I want, I get, no one can take your place, whatever I see, I have, when I see your face!_

_Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere, the moon is shining for you, it knows that I adore you! Suddenly all the, sadness, will just slip away, and you will see what I mean, if you just follow me in my dreams!'_

Amy played her guitar and Sonic felt his heart beat with hard force. A known fact, he was in love. Amy had shaken off her fear and had fun, just as Sonic thought.

'_Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere, the moon is shining for you, it knows that I adore you! Suddenly all the, sadness, will just slip away, and you will see what I mean, if you just follow me in my dreams!'_

When the song was over, they band stepped off stage. Amy sat back with Sonic. She giggled and blushed. Sonic smiled at her, the kind of smile girls liked from their secret crush.

"What?" Amy asked, still blushing. "You were great." Sonic told her. Amy blushed a bit more. "Thank you Sonic…" It was silent for a moment. Sonic looked to his right at the stage, but looked back at Amy.

"Let me walk you home tonight." He told her. Amy perked up. "Really?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded. "Yeah." He told her. "You don't…have to…" Amy said looking down. Sonic pulled his chair in a little more and got closer to Amy. "But I want too." He said. Amy gave a nervous giggle.

"Last….but not least…Team Chaotix!" The announcer said. Espio was playing the guitar and was the singer. Vector was playing the drums. Charmy played the electric keyboard. They began playing.

'_Team Chaotix…Once upon a time, you can be a bad guy, and you'd live to see another day, but now you'd never manage, boy you'd be brain damaged, just to think that you can get away._

_The power has arrived in a dream team, a force where one and one makes three, and when the trail's gone cold and the lies have been told, this crew will find what you can't see!_

_Yeah danger hides when the hyper bee flies, and the ninja stars fly too, muscle-us Vector the comical actor, has sworn to fight for you!_

_Team Chaotix! They're detectives, you want on your side, Team Chaotix! Their directives, tracking down your crimes, come along for a ride, truth can run but not hide, for all the game is on now!_

_Remember when stealin' used to be a good dealin' and the crooked life will always pay? Well now that the team's in town, that's all gone underground, and it's a worry to this very day._

_A challenge has been issued by the Eggman. This missions gonna need them all, and though his hopes grow thin and the outlook is grim, these three are gonna heed his call._

_Yeah Charmy's thing is dishin' out for sting, as the green one cheers them on. Espio is clearly ready to go, I doubt they'll do you wrong._

_Team Chaotix! They're detectives, you want on your side, Team Chaotix! Their directives, tracking down your crimes, come along for a ride, truth can run but not hide, for all the game is on!'_

The crowd began saying Team Chaotix at each chorus. Shadow rolled his eyes. Rouge glared at him and crossed her arms. "And you think I want attention?" She asked him. "They did that on purpose! Of course they'd sing their theme because it's catchy! Everything must always be about them doesn't it?" Shadow asked angrily. Rouge still glared an him. "Sounds like somebody else I know." "Oh shut up." Shadow told her.

'_Team Chaotix! Sonic Heroes, what's your problem please? Team Chaotix, watch those three go make the outlaws bleed. There's no way you can win, If it's the trouble your in, They're gonna kick your…..TEAM CHAOTIX!'_

Everyone cheered when they finished. Vector glanced at Shadow. Shadow rolled his eyes. Vector walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"That's how to get votes." He told him. Shadow's teeth were clutched and he groaned.

"Okay! The winner of the Battle of the Bands is…Team…Dark!" Shadow and Rouge rose from their seat. They were shocked. Vector was surprised too, but was however mad his song wasn't the best. Team Dark got on stage and bowed. Shadow looked at Vector.

"That shady hedgehog! Girls like him because he is cute!" Vector yelled. Charmy and Espio looked at him. "What did you just say?" They both asked shocked and nervously. "I meant girls like him because of his looks. The girls can't handle a guy like me. At least I have muscle!" Vector sat down and crossed his arms. Espio and Charmy looked at each other.

"That was just creepy…" Charmy said. Espio nodded. "He may not have meant it that way. But I still think my appetite has been lost." The audience soon left. Sonic and Amy stood up.

"Come on Amy." He said. Amy smiled and they walked together to Amy's house. Shadow looked at the two. Rouge looked at Shadow as she packed up the instruments. "You okay Shadow?" She asked. Shadow looked at her. "I'm fine." He said. "Let's go."

Silver popped out from a table way back. "Congratulations guys." He said. Shadow looked at him. "Silver? I didn't know you were here." He told him. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss Amy's performance for the world. She deserved the prize though. But you guys were good too." Silver said. Shadow gave him a sarcastic looking face. "Gee thanks…" He said. "I didn't mean to offend you if that's what I did. I just thought Amy was-" "I know." Shadow interrupted. "I thought so too." Silver gave an interesting look.

"Why do you have interest in her?" He asked. Shadow closed his guitar case and looked back at him. "Why do you?" He asked him back. "I don't know…she's…pretty cool. She's a good friend." Silver was telling the truth, but he hid his real thoughts about Amy. Shadow picked up the case.

"I guess it goes the same with me. But it looks like that blue hedgehog's got dibs." Shadow said angrily. "You can't dib a girl. What kind of man would do that?" Silver asked. "You know what I meant. I gotta go. I'll see you later." Shadow soon left. Silver thought to himself as he walked back to his house.

"Sonic and Amy are together?" He asked himself. "There goes my chance. He just better treat her like the goddess she is. He better care about what she wants and he better take care of her. He better be a gentleman. If I found out he was a jerk to her, I'll make him pay. Amy is someone special and she needs to be happy with a guy that loves her. A guy…like me." Silver frowned and his hazel eyes looked down.

Soon Sonic and Amy arrived at the house. The two stood outside for that awkward moment. The streetlights were on and the two were alone in the night. Amy began blushing.

"Thank you Sonic." She said with a nervous smile. Sonic smiled at her. "Your welcome." He said. The silence took over again. Amy pulled out her keys. "Well….goodnight…" She told him. "Amy…wait…" Sonic pulled her hand and pulled her close to him. "Sonic?" Amy asked confused at Sonic's action. Before Amy could say anything else, Sonic kissed her. Amy was shocked, but she ended up kissing him back. The two parted a few seconds later and blushed.

"Wow…" Amy said. She couldn't believe her hero had just done that. Sonic smiled. "Goodnight Amy." He said and turned and walked away. Amy opened the door and watched him walk away. "Goodnight Sonic…" She said quietly. She was smiling and she closed the door. As Sonic was walking, he thought about what had just been done. "Hmph. That was good." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Blaze and Cream were over at Amy's. Amy was talking about her 'smooch' with Sonic.

"You and the blue one kissed?" Blaze asked. Amy nodded. "Just like that. Sonic pulled me over and kissed me." Amy said smiling. "That's so romantic!" Cream said clasping her hands. Blaze rolled her eyes with a smile. "So I guess you know your new valentine." She said.

"Oh my gosh that's right!" "What's right Amy?" Blaze asked. Amy rushed to her desk. "Sonic's poem! I didn't finish it yet! And Valentines Day is tomorrow!" Amy grabbed her red pen. It had a heart on the very top of it with red and pink swirled bows. She began writing the poem.

"Do you want me and Cream to leave? I can see you have things to do." Blaze said as she walked over to Amy. "No you guys can stay. I was planning on making heart shaped cupcakes and brownies for tomorrow with you guys." Amy told her, not even giving her a glance. "You guys can start on them if you want." "But it's not going to be as much fun without you." "I'll be done soon enough to do at least half of one and the other one. Don't worry about me."

Blaze sighed. "If you say so. Come on Cream. Let's start on the cupcakes." Blaze said to her. Cream smiled. "Great. May I frost them please Blaze?" Cream asked. Blaze smiled. "Sure." She said. Cream ran to the kitchen. Blaze walked to the kitchen and she and Cream began making cupcakes.

At Sonic's house, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were in the living room. Tails and Knuckles were fighting over the remote. "Gimme it geek!" Knuckles said as he tried to get it. "Gimme never gets!" Tails told him trying to grab it. Sonic sighed. "You guys don't quit do ya?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm not watching the science channel! I want to watch violence on TV!" Knuckles yelled. "Maybe you can learn something on the science channel!" Tails yelled. Knuckles had the remote and had his foot on Tails's stomach to keep Tails from grabbing the remote.

"Maybe you can learn to be cool!" "Give it to me!" "CUT IT OUT!" Sonic yelled. The two stopped and looked at him. "Tell him to cut it out!" Knuckles

and Tails said at the same time pointing to each other. "Let Tails get the TV for at least half an hour." Sonic said. Knuckles groaned and threw the remote at Tails's head.

"Ow!" Tails moaned. He glared at Knuckles and changed the channel. "That was a dumb move Sonic. Giving him the remote." Knuckles said glaring at Sonic. "At least I know that icing and frosting are the same thing." Sonic rolled his eyes with smile. "Hey! It was my first time cooking! Cut me some slack!" "Forget that. I gotta tell you what happened last night." Sonic said looking at Knuckles with his normal smile.

"What?" Tails and Knuckles asked. The two glared at one another. Sonic put an annoyed look on. "I was walking Amy home and-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa…you walked Amy home?" Knuckles interrupted. "Let me finish before you say anything! Anyway…before I went home I-" "You kissed her?" Tails and Knuckles asked. "Will you stop that!" They yelled at one another at the same time. "Both of you just shut it!" Sonic yelled. "And yes I kissed her."

"So you guys are…" "Yes." Sonic said interrupting Knuckles. "Isn't that good for you? You know Tails you can learn something from Sonic." Knuckles teased. "Why does he have to learn from me? Maybe you need a lesson in dating. You complain you don't have girlfriend." Sonic said. "Girls always go after you. Nobody likes the guy with strength. It's always the hero. And…Shadow gets more girls than you do. How do we know you haven't been taking lessons from him?" Knuckles asked.

"Because Shadow and I have a serious…how do I put it…dislike in one another. I can't stand him." "Because he's better looking?" Tails asked. "Whoa!" Knuckles said as he quickly got up from the couch. Sonic put another annoyed look on. "Cut it out! What is it with you?" Tails asked. "Well I understand making fun of Sonic but you, I'm not quite sure your-" "Knuckles stop thinking that when you know it's not true." Sonic told him. "And the answer to your question Tails, yes girls like him because of his looks. I mean, I'm pretty cute myself you have to admit-" "But don't Tails!" Knuckles interrupted. Sonic punched his arm.

"You know what? I should of told you guys this when you first stepped foot

here." "What?" "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sonic yelled. Tails and Knuckles quickly ran out. "I must have been blind years ago to be friends with such goofballs." Sonic shook his head. He sat down and held his head with his hands.

"What to do now…" He said thinking, but seconds later stood in shock. "Tomorrow is Valentines Day! Amy!" Sonic ran to the table in his kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He quickly sat down.

"Come on…think. Think!" Soon he thought of what to write and began to write it down. "It may not be the best, but, I'm sure Amy would like it." Sonic said smiling. He sighed. "I should bring her some roses and chocolate. Maybe something even more special like…uh…perfume. Yeah!" Sonic thought about tomorrow, and hoped that Amy would be happy with the things he was giving her.

At Amy's house, Amy finally finished her poem to Sonic. "All done." She said. "No way can I read it?" Blaze asked wiping her hands with a white and green rag. "Sure." Amy gave the poem to Blaze. Blaze read it over and smiled. "Amy this is beautiful." She said smiling. "You really think so? It's not the best poem of them all…" "Are you kidding? Amy I know for a fact, Sonic is going to love this. It's so…touching and romantic. You know how to get inside someone." Blaze winked and gave her back the poem. Amy stood up.

"Well…are you guys done with the cupcakes?" Amy asked. "They're baking at the moment but Cream and I are getting ready to start the brownies." Blaze told her. They walked into the kitchen and started making brownies. "Hey Blaze? Who do you have your eyes on for Valentines Day?" Amy asked as she got out the bowl. "Eh…nobody. Valentines Day…well…I have no tension for it. Besides all the guy friends I have are just…you know friends." "What about Silver?" "Silver? Oh no…Silver's like a brother to me. No interest once so ever." Amy gave a look to Blaze that said 'Liar. You know you got something underneath those words.' Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Alright…so I have a little something for Silver. But trust me its little. Silver and I have been friends for years and, I like it the way it is. If I saw Silver with another girl, it won't bother me. I wouldn't give much of a care.

As long as we're friends, it doesn't bother me." "So you have no crush?" Amy asked. Blaze shook her head. "Not really." Amy shrugged. "If you say so. What about you Cream?" Cream's eyes shot open all the way.

"What about me?" She asked. Amy rolled her eyes. "Do you have a little…I don't know…secret crush on someone?" Amy asked and teased at the same time. Blaze giggled. "Miss Amy, you must be fooling. Of course I don't." Cream sounded as if she lied. "Really? I picked you up and saw the Chaotix over your house. Ya know…you and Charmy played 'well' together. Kinda cute." Blaze said and winked at Cream. Cream blushed.

"Oh? So you lied?" Amy asked smiling. "Charmy? Don't be silly you guys." "Why ya blushing?" Blaze asked. "Okay okay! So…Charmy sounds a bit more than a good friend! But I'm telling you it's not true!" Amy put her hand on her hip. "Cream I've never seen you lie before." She said. Blaze put a bit of chocolate on Cream's nose.

"Spill it bunny." Blaze said showing teeth in her smile. "Do…you…have a thing…for the guy that stings?" "So I have a small interest in Charmy…" Cream was fully red. Amy and Blaze laughed. "It's okay Cream. No need to be embarrassed. It's cute." Amy said. "What about Vector? Anything going on between him and your mom?" Blaze asked mixing the brownie mix.

"Mr. Vector told me he was going to try to prepare a special dinner for my mother. He asked for my help." Cream said as she wiped the chocolate off. Amy laughed. "I can't wait to see how that turns out. He can't even prepare a bowl of cereal." Amy said, making fun of Vector. "Keep an eye on him. Watch what he puts…or even makes." Cream giggled. "Will do miss Amy. My mother and I cook together all the time. I know how to make a few dinners."

"Alright. Let's make these brownies and decorate the cupcakes." Amy said as she poured the mix in a jellyroll pan. Blaze took out the cupcakes. "We should decorate the cupcakes in a few minutes. Let them cool for a while." She said. Cream sniffed. "Mmm." She moaned. "They smell so good." "I bet they taste as good as they smell." Amy winked.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, as you guys can see, I've been uploading this for a while now. I guess you can say I'm kinda on a roll. ;) (by the way, if you notice something is wrong with the font such as underlining and bold, let me know *or i'll see for myself* because each time i upload the document, it for some reason chooses the font for it to be in. So if you notice anything wrong, let me know in case i miss it. ;) ) Anyway enjoy! ^^

A few hours passed and the day was drifting into night. It wasn't fully dark yet, but the blue sky was dimming. Silver was walking around the city.

"I'm too late. It's too late to tell Amy how I feel. I should've told her the minute my feelings for her developed. What am I going to do about tomorrow? I should still get her a gift right? Just a little something from a friend. Obviously we're nothing more due to Sonic's speed and making his way into her picture." Silver sighed. "It's always the fast guys isn't it? Me? All I can do is move things from a distance and fly. I guess Amy and I weren't meant to be." Silver looked up at the sky. It got darker and a few stars were popping out. One star shined brightly to grab Silver's attention.

"What?" He asked, seeing how the star shined bright for a second. "If it's a possibility that Amy and I were meant to be, shine." The star shined. Silver smiled. "Forever?" The star didn't blink. Silver thought it only answered yes or no questions. "If Sonic is no longer with Amy in the future, will she come to me?" The star still did nothing.

At Amy's house, Blaze and Cream left. Amy was excited about tomorrow. She drank some hot cocoa since it was still kind of chilly in February. "Ah…nothing like some hot cocoa to warm up the night." Amy closed her eyes and smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on Sonic's face when he reads my poem. Cream and Blaze say the poem is so wonderful. I can't disagree. I guess it is kinda romantic. I hope he likes it." Amy sipped her hot cocoa and daydreamed about Sonic.

Silver walked into a jewelry store. He looked at the diamond necklaces. "Wow…these are perfect. But I don't think I have the money." Silver had his eye on a silver necklace that had four little diamonds hanging and one big diamond hanging in the middle. It was beautiful and Silver only wished he was able to give it to Amy.

"Have your eye on that necklace sir?" The clerk asked smiling. Silver looked up at her. "Yeah. It's gorgeous. I only wish I can afford it to give to my friend. The diamonds are beautiful." Silver said with an embarrassed smile. "The necklace has more to it than that." She said. Silver's hazel eyes looked at the girl. "Really? What else?" He asked. The clerk took the necklace out and shined a bright light at the biggest diamond. "Look closely." She said. Silver looked and saw the three words in the diamond. He smiled.

"That's so cool. 'I love you.' I better get a job. But where am I going to get money to afford that in one night?" "Nothing saved sweetie?" The clerk asked as she put the necklace back.

"I have about 360 dollars saved, but that's not enough to get that." Silver frowned. "I'm sorry. Maybe you'll think of something." Silver shook his head and walked away. "Thank you." He said before he walked out the door. "Sure." Silver had one idea, but was unsure if it was a good idea.

"A chaos emerald. Would Sonic even let me sell one? No. What was I thinking? I can't sell a chaos emerald." He sighed. "That's the perfect gift for her, and I can't even get it." Silver walked to his home. When he got home, he threw his winter hat and scarf on a chair and threw himself on the couch. He glanced at his extreme gear, the psychic wave.

"It is made of a special type of metal from the future. Maybe I can sell it to somebody." Silver grabbed his lap-top and went to a website to tell the people he was selling his gear.

The day came, but it was pretty early. Silver was walking in the city with cash in his hand, smiling. "I love the rich." He said. He walked into the jewelry store. "Hey! You're the guy from yesterday!" Said the girl clerk. "What happened?" "Sold one of my special items from the future to a rich man. I got lucky. Rich people always want something that many people don't have right? And nobody has an extreme gear made with things from the future. You all got many years until that stuff is made." Silver laid the money on the desk. The clerk brought out the necklace and placed it in a special light bluish box and gave it to him.

"Your 'friend' must be really special to give up something like that." The clerk said as she put the money in the register. "Very special. I'd do anything for her. I'd jump off a cliff with a bunch of sharp rocks on the bottom for her. I'd starve myself for her. I'd get a bunch of needles stabbed into me for her!" "Must be love." Said the clerk. "Yeah…just a shame I'm too late." Silver's smile flipped. "I didn't want to get her nothing for Valentines Day, so I got her this. She doesn't know it says 'I love you' in the diamond. She'll think it's just a necklace. Hopefully later on, she and I may have a chance. Thank you so much." Silver quickly ran out of the store. The clerk waved.

Silver flew into Amy's neighborhood, onto Amy's doorstep. He placed the box on the welcome carpet and left a note on the door. He quickly flew off and went home.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later, Amy was awake and she was ready for the big day. She had a daisy next to her left ear as a hair accessory. She still wore her red headband. She was wearing a pink and red striped long sleeved shirt, jeans, and red boots. She opened the door and saw the box.

"Hmm?" She said when she saw the gift. She picked it up and read the note.

'_Just a little something for a friend.' -Silver_

Amy opened the box and gasped. "Oh wow…are…are these real diamonds? How can Silver afford this?" Amy touched the diamonds. She couldn't believe her eyes. Silver bought her something so special and expensive. "I have to give him something right? I can't just take this and not give him anything. Silver must think I'm special. That's so sweet of him, but I have a boyfriend now, and I really love Sonic." Amy couldn't decide what do. She picked up the box and put the necklace back inside.

"I have to send it back. If Sonic sees this, he might flip. Sonic and I dated a day already and I can't have our relationship stop now!" Amy quickly shut the door and hid the box in her room. When that was finished, she sat in the living room and waited for Sonic's arrival. He arrived about 15 or 20 minutes later. He rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Amy said as she ran to the door and fixed her quills. She opened the door and smiled. Sonic was holding red roses in one hand, a heart shaped box in the other, a small pink box, and his poem. "Wow Sonic! You didn't have to get me all of this." Amy told him as she moved out of the way for Sonic to step in. She closed the door and kissed his cheek.

"I'd do anything for you." Sonic said. The sparkle in his green eyes made Amy blush. "I gotcha a little something." Sonic put down the gifts on the couch and sat next to Amy. "I can tell." Amy teased. Sonic first gave her the roses. "Nothing says 'I love you' like a red rose does right?" Amy held the dozen roses in her hand and sniffed them.

"They're so beautiful. Thank you." Amy put the roses on the coffee table. Sonic gave her the chocolates. "Bonbons. I know they're your favorite." He winked at her. "Cant wait to eat them." Amy said as she looked inside the box. Sonic gave her the little pink box next. "And…I wanted to get you something special." He said as he watched Amy open it. Amy gasped.

"How did you know this was my favorite perfume?" She asked him, not even taking a glance at him. "I didn't. I sniffed each and every one. That one smelled the best though." Sonic said, happy to see Amy smile. Amy looked at him. She moved closer, sniffed him, and giggled.

"You smell pretty." She teased. Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'd…sacrifice anything to make you happy, even if it involves different scents of perfume on me. Just make sure Knuckles and Tails aren't coming over today. I want this to be our day. Just the two of us. Plus I know they'll be crackin' jokes about me wearing perfume." Amy put the bottle of perfume on the coffee table. Last, but not least, Sonic gave her his poem.

'_There, lies the sweet and beautiful one, whose beauty shines more than the shining yellow sun. Her pink quills dance when the wind blows, could this be a dream, nobody knows. She's like a goddess who walks upon my earth, it may be an impossibility to see how much she's worth. But I know she's worth it all more than things in my life, she's worth love, care, and beauty that stabs me like a knife. It's the three things I've wanted but never found it done, the three things I love all in one. This pink, beautiful rose that stands before me, with gorgeous green eyes that I can see, she's putting me into a trance, nothing more to do, but to tell her my feelings, with the three words, I love you.'_

Amy's smile grew. "It's not the best poem I've written." Sonic said, putting his hand behind his head in embarrassment. "Are you kidding? Sonic this is beautiful! You said you couldn't write poetry." Amy put the poem on the table and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. "I can't." Sonic told her as he put his arms around her. "Well I think for someone who 'CAN'T' write poetry, you wrote a very good poem." The two shared a small laugh and kissed. They pulled apart a few seconds later.

"Sonic…you're the best." Amy said looking deeply into the blue hedgehog's eyes. "Well my goddess, I'm all yours today. You can plan our day together. Go out to eat, go to a movie, go to Twinkle Park, anything." Sonic kissed Amy's cheek. "You name it."

"Let's hang out here for a while. I can't have you spend your money all on me today. You got me flowers, perfume, chocolate…no more." Amy said. "I don't mind it at all Amy. I want you to be happy on Valentines Day." Sonic told her as he lie down. "I am happy. You bought all of this for me. You wrote that poem for me. I couldn't be happier." Sonic put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Well we should at least rent a movie." He said. "Any movies ideas?" "We should watch something romantic. Or maybe we should watch something funny." Amy gave a few suggestions. "Whatever's on your mind." Sonic said, his eyes still closed. Amy looked at him. "Um…okay…how about a romantic comedy?" Sonic got up. "No problem! I'll look for one of the greatest romantic comedies out! Be back in a flash!" Sonic ran out the door. Amy smiled and went into the kitchen.

Tails was walking around Angel Island. "Should've known. Nobody on Valentines Day." Tails noticed Knuckles and a tan colored echidna sitting on top of the Master Emerald. Knuckles was feeding her chocolates. "Huh?" Tails didn't know Knuckles had a special someone. He quickly ran up to the two.

"Tails!" Knuckles said surprisingly. The tan echidna looked at the fox. "Tikal?" Tails asked. Tikal giggled. "Hi Tails. Can we help you?" She asked. Knuckles gave a look to Tails that said 'Go away'. "Knuckles I didn't know you had a Valentine." Tails said looking at Knuckles.

"Well…Tikal popped out of the Master Emerald and I couldn't just stand here and not do anything for her. So I bought her some chocolates and yeah we're on a date and at the moment, hoping to get back to it." Knuckles told him angrily. "Knuckles its okay. We have all the time today and tonight for our date." Tikal put her hand on Knuckles' shoulder.

"That's okay. I'm leaving anyway. You two have fun." Tails said and quickly flew off. "Finally." Knuckles said and went back to feeding chocolates to Tikal.

Sonic soon arrived at Amy's house with the movie. "Got it!" He said and tossed the disc into the DVD. "I made a few snacks for us. Yesterday Blaze, Cream, and I made cupcakes and brownies. I have some leftovers." Amy sat down on the couch with Sonic with the tray in hand. Sonic took a brownie and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm." He moaned, tasting the delicious chocolaty goodness. "This is very good. You guys know how to cook." "Thanks. Try a cupcake." Amy gave Sonic a heart shaped cupcake. When Sonic finished his brownie, he took a bite. "Oh wow. Amy this is very good. It's love all in one bite." Sonic looked at Amy and winked. Amy blushed. When the movie was over, Amy turned the TV off. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Now THAT…was funny." Sonic said grinning. Amy giggled. "Romantic too…" She said as she gazed into Sonic's eyes. Sonic blushed slightly. "Yeah…" He was able to get out. Silence took over. Sonic looked around due to his nervousness. "So…what now?" He asked. "Hmm?" "What do you wanna do now?" "Oh…" Amy thought for a moment.

"Why don't we go to the park later on tonight? It's always beautiful at night when the full moon shines along with the silver stars in the night sky. And the flowers, oh it's all so romantic." Sonic smiled. "Sure." He said. "Seems like a good place to be alone…talk ya know?" "Yeah…" Amy said daydreaming and thinking of the night. Her thoughts were interrupted as she had remembered she had not yet given her poem to Sonic. "Oh my gosh!" She quickly got up and ran to her desk.

"A-Amy?" Sonic was confused. "What's the matter? What's wrong?" He was first startled by Amy's reaction but was now confused. Amy grabbed the poem and gave it to Sonic and quickly sat down. "Sorry. I just forgot to give you my poem I made for you." She blushed due to embarrassment. Sonic put on a short smile. "Was it necessary for your odd reaction?" Sonic teased. "Stop it…" Amy said, getting ready to giggle but was still embarrassed. Sonic read the poem…

'_There he goes, a blue hedgehog running in the breeze, speeds by as I keep myself unseen. I cannot help but stare, his blue color just grabs my attention, almost like a dream, but it is a dream that I never want to wake up from. His green eyes, sparkle in the light of the sun, sometimes the moon and stars, his eyes are just so perfect, that its almost like I can see the reflection of my surroundings. His eyes are like a green emerald, shining and showing its beauty, but his eyes are more than just beautiful, it's almost as if it has a power, the power of putting me into a trance. When I look into them, I melt slowly, unable to figure out what to do, but the melting and trance, it may make me nervous, but it's always a good feeling, to be seen by the one I loved for my life. But his eyes and blueness are just the beginning. His personality, not like any man I have ever known. He's the sweetest, most caring person you'd ever meet. He's so very easygoing and carefree. He's always calm, even when someone or possibly the world could be in danger. He's such a good person, that he'd sacrifice anything to help someone. I knew that when I first met him. I'll never forget the moment my eyes met his. It was the day, I was first in love. And I have been in love with this hedgehog for as long as I can remember. And I don't believe it could be a possibility to not have my feelings for him. It can't be. My heart can only beat quickly when I'm with him. Sometimes, hiding my feelings for this hedgehog, it's almost like my heart can't resist keeping it all quiet. I have to tell him. I just never was able to. I was too nervous but yet, I wanted to tell him. But I was in the middle of two hard choices. "Tell him" my heart says, "Don't do it," my mind tells me, but it wasn't really my mind, I am controlling my own thoughts and I knew that my mind was repeating what my heart said "Tell him Tell him". I would tell him, just not up close. I wrote this, to express my feelings for him, my love and care, and to let him know that no matter what happens, my love for him will be strong and will last, for all of eternity.'_

Sonic kept quiet for a few moments. Amy got worried, scared Sonic didn't like it. "A-Amy…" Sonic couldn't manage to get out his words. "You hate it don't you? I'm sorry…" Amy said. "No…this is…this is…amazing. I…I…I can't believe this…your poem…you're serious? You mean to tell me you really feel all this?" Sonic looked at her. Amy nodded. "Yes…I feel all this." She told him. "I…wow…" Sonic couldn't take his eyes off the words. He was so anxious and didn't even know the reason. Maybe it wasn't nervousness, maybe it was just amazement. "Amy…this is the most…touching…poem I've ever read. I love it…" Sonic couldn't say anything more. He was too distracted by the poem. "Sonic I…" Before Amy could say another word, Sonic put the poem down and put his hands on her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. Amy was amazed. Had her poem really been that good to get Sonic like this? It must have. She kissed Sonic back, glad that he liked her poem to him. They pulled apart about a minute later.

"Oh Sonic…" Amy said. "Amy…I'm NEVER gonna forget this. I'm putting it in a frame and putting it in my room when I first get home." Sonic smiled and hugged her. Amy's nervousness rose, but that didn't stop her from cuddling into his arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Sonic's shoulder. It was a perfect fit. Sonic looked at the clock.

"Maybe I should go. I better get ready for tonight." "Aww…now?" Amy asked sadly. She didn't want him to go. Not yet. "Don't worry were gonna see each other in like…what 4 hours? What time shall our date begin?" Sonic asked. "How about…8:30? It's sort of late, yet romantic." Amy told him, staring into his eyes. Sonic smiled at her, more of a flirty smile. "Okay…8:30. See ya then." Sonic got up and winked. He kissed Amy's cheek and ran out the house. Amy sighed lovingly and lie down on the couch.

"Wow…" She said. "I am so glad this all happened…" Amy closed her eyes, smiling and thinking about the hours she had with Sonic.


	8. Chapter 8

Glad to see I still have my readers. My apologies. Like I said, this story is already written on my computer, and i just made small editings to the parts. I am however, still writing more of this story, but I am suffering with writers block. I can say that my story on my computer is up to 114 pages, and I am at the beginning of the middle. LOL. Give me some time with that when you guys get close to that point. As of right now, I will just post the parts I already have written. =) And yeah I know some of the paragraphs should be split, but I'll take care of that later on. Please cut me some slack. Oh! And by the way, in case you haven't done so, you are now able to vote in my poll located on my profile page about which couple you believe will stay true in the end.

I know you all have been CRAVING good parts, but be patient. There is one part I think, may be a shock to you. Eh...then again maybe not. Just letting you know though, because you guys are getting really close to that point. ;) Okay i should shut up now...^^;;;

* * *

Silver was at his house sitting on the couch thinking about Amy. He was sad how he didn't get a phone call yet from her. "Did she get the gift?" He asked himself. His hazel eyes looked down, he was worried. "I was too late." He said. Silver couldn't control his feelings. He wanted to call her but yet, was scared. What if Sonic was at the house? What if he called at a wrong time and Sonic questions him or Amy? 'I don't want to get Amy in trouble, nor do I want Sonic to question me or Amy, thinking I was going after her. Well…I guess I really am going after her, just avoiding obstacles on the way.'

Silver then couldn't take it anymore, so he had grabbed the phone and started dialing. Amy's phone rang. She was in the bathroom doing her hair now. She walked into the living room and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Amy!" Silver said. "Um…how's it going?"

Amy panicked when hearing Silver's voice. She didn't want to talk to him at the moment. "Silver…um…its fine. How about you?"

"Okay…" Silver lied. "Did you get my gift?"

"Oh! Oh Silver I uh…I-"

Amy's line was cut off. "Amy? Amy? Are you there? Hello?" Silver looked at the phone but jumped when seeing Shadow right next to him. Shadow grabbed the phone and hung it up. "What the heck do you think your doing?" He asked.

"How'd you get in here?" Silver asked startled a bit by Shadow's shocking appearance. "Warped in here. I've been knocking and I couldn't take it anymore so I warped in here." Shadow explained. "I didn't hear you knocking." Silver said. "Maybe that's because you were too busy talking to Amy on the phone. Haven't you forgotten she's got somebody already?" "I wasn't calling to flirt. I was calling to see if she got…" Silver didn't want to finish his sentence. "Got what?" Shadow asked, anger beginning to fill his voice.

"My…friendly gift." Silver managed to get out. "Friendly huh? What is this friendly gift you're talking about?" Shadow asked as he sat on the edge of the couch. "Uh…it was just a necklace. A…a diamond necklace. It was something for our friendship." "Diamond necklace huh? Sounds more than just a friendly gift if you ask me. Do you want to get into trouble? What if Sonic found out about that? You'll be dead!" Shadow said. "Look…Sonic and Amy are together now. I'm not getting in the middle of their relationship. I was just calling her to see if she got my 'friendly gift' and I was calling to say what's up. Nothing more Shadow. And why would you care about this anyway?"

Shadow kept quiet. "I just don't want you to get yourself into trouble. Sonic may seem like a nice guy but he can be overprotective. I'm telling you to watch out. Be careful. Make one stupid move and you're done. Got it?" "That hedgehog won't do a thing. I can fight for myself you know! I've beaten him once and I can do it again! And how do you know so much about Sonic anyway? What do you mean by overprotective? If you ask me, it seems like I'm not the only guy taking an interest in Amy here!" Silver got a little tense. Shadow closed his eyes. "I told you she was just a good friend. Nobody said I had an interest in her." "Actually you did. You said the same as me. That she was pretty cool." "She is." Shadow told him. "You have no right to talk if your feelings for Amy are like mine. And I may not know a whole lot about Sonic, but I know he wont 'beat me up' if I just said 'Hi what's up' to Amy." Shadow opened his eyes and stood up.

"Just don't get involved! Leave her alone!" Shadow yelled and stormed out of the house. He slammed the door. Silver watched and sighed. "He doesn't have the right to walk into my house uninvited and tell me what to do. Who does he think he is?"

Shadow was walking home. It was about 7:30 and the skies were dark. Everything Shadow said about Sonic, wasn't Sonic at all. "He has no chance to be with Amy. When Sonic's out of the picture, I'm going into it. He won't get in my way once Amy is alone. I know that hedgehog. He's going to leave her. How can a hero have so much time to be with a girl? Isn't he supposed to save the world? That relationship won't last long and when it ends, Amy will cry into my arms. Not Silver's."

"Silver? Uh…hello?" Amy looked at the phone. She hung it up and shrugged. "That's weird. Oh well…I don't have too much time to waste. I need to hurry and get ready." Amy went back into the bathroom and fixed her quills. When she was done, she headed into her room and dressed herself. She wore a white strapless dress with ruffles. The dress went down to her knees. She put on white sandals and went into the living room.

Sonic was in the bathroom getting himself ready. He brushed his teeth, flossed, and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash. "Ah!" Sonic said, feeling the coolness and minty taste run in his mouth. "Fresh. Now these bad boys…" Sonic fixed his quills, making sure they were as perfect as every picture taken of him. He winked when he finished. "Never have I looked this good." He bragged. He ran into his room and slid on his red running shoes and clean white gloves. He glanced at the clock. It was now 8:15.

"Ah…should be ready by now." Sonic got up, switched the lights off, and ran out the house to Amy's place. He soon arrived, slid two breath mints in his mouth, and rang the doorbell. Amy smiled when hearing it ring and opened the door. The two's eyes looked one another up and down.

"Wow…" They both said. "You look…amazing…" Sonic managed to get out. Amy blushed. "You look….the same. But yet, always handsome." Amy said. Sonic laughed. "I'll dress up next time I promise." He said. Amy closed the door and held his hand. "It's okay. I love you no matter what." Amy said, kissing Sonic's cheek. They walked to the park and talked on the way there; normal conversations such as favorite bands, shows, things like that.

"Who was your hero?" Amy asked him. Sonic thought for a moment. "Uh…that's a tough one. I'll have to go with…mommy." Amy giggled. Sonic blushed a bit but yet laughed. "My heroine." He corrected. "Always been there for me. Such as daddy…my hero." Amy smiled at him. "Yeah…my parents are my heroes too." She said. "What is one thing you hope for in the future?" Sonic looked at her. "Um…well…I don't know if I can answer that." He said blushing. "Aww come on it can be anything." Amy said as she swung his hand a few times.

"Um…peace? For once. Being a hero isn't all that easy, but I do it to keep everyone safe. No innocent person should ever get hurt. What about you?" "Uh…" Amy knew one thing but she was too embarrassed to say so. "Peace…" She said. "No way!" Sonic said smiling. Amy giggled. "Yes! World peace." Amy said, almost laughing. Sonic chuckled. "But yeah…it'd be nice if everyone just…got along for once ya know? Why help ourselves by bringing harm to someone else? The world is a cruel place, and hopefully, that all may change a bit in the future. We're all one GIANT family, but I guess some people just don't see it that way. We're all different and each person living on this planet is unique in their own way. It's sad that not all people think the same as I do."

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder, what's the point of war? Why be cold hearted and try to rule over or ruin another place? Doing things by force does not always work and then it leads to problems and fighting. And then the fight just never seems to end. Many people are dieing and they are so innocent. Fighting just doesn't get you anywhere. It leads to hatred and nothing ever gets resolved. I'm glad people fight to help us, but I just don't see why we have our enemies. If every place on the planet was good to one another, there shouldn't be a problem at all. No more loss of life, no more dislike, nothing but happiness." Amy said. "Who knows Amy…maybe world peace will happen, but by the way things look now, just not yet. Nothing can stay how it is forever. Change always happens, and hopefully the changes in the planet are good."

They soon arrived at the park. The streetlights were lit and there you could see the beauty hidden behind some of the trees. Flowers of all colors and types grew in some places. It's almost like they glowed. A few did actually. There was a full moon out and many small stars helping to light the sky. It was romantic and beautiful.

"Whoa…" Sonic said. "I've seen this place during the day, but it's so much better at night. Amy nodded. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" She asked. "Eh…this doesn't compare to you. You're too beautiful." Sonic said looking into Amy's green eyes. Amy blushed. She looked to her right and pointed. "Look Sonic!" She said as she was pointing to a swing. Sonic picked her up. And ran over to it. Amy sat down and Sonic pushed her on the swing slightly. Amy laughed, showing Sonic she was already having a good time.

"Higher!" Amy told him. "Okay but you asked for it!" Sonic said and pushed her higher. A few minutes passed and Amy wanted to get off. When the swing swung forward, she jumped. Sonic was there to catch her.

"That was fun!" Amy said, slightly giggling. The two then walked around the park a while. They sat down on a bench behind a tree and snuggled in one another's arms. They kept quiet, only letting the soothing sounds of crickets fill the air. Sonic opened his eyes slightly. "I'm glad we came here…" He said to Amy. "This is the best night ever." "Mm hmm." Amy said without even opening her eyes. Sonic put his hand on her cheek and pulled Amy in for a kiss. That's when Amy opened her eyes but they closed a few seconds afterwards when she kissed back. They pulled apart a minute later.

"Happy Valentines Day Amy…" Sonic said, looking into Amy green eyes. "Happy Valentines Day Sonic…" She said to him. You were able to see the reflection of the moon and stars in their eyes. Amy looked away for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked. "Sonic…I'm just…scared." Amy said. She began to frown. Sonic was worried he might have done something. He didn't unwrap his arms around Amy though. "Scared? Of what?" "It's just…" Amy turned to face him. "Sonic I've been waiting for this moment forever. I don't want to get heartbroken over someone I've loved for my whole life. I'm scared that one day you'll leave me. I don't want to be miserable when I finally got the chance to share this moment with you. I just can't." "Amy…" "Sonic…I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you won't ever leave me. Promise me that you'll stay with me." Sonic held her hands. "I promise." He said to her. Amy's frown slightly went away, but not completely. She hugged Sonic. "Thank you…" She said. Sonic hugged her back but didn't let go for a while.

About an hour later, Sonic walked Amy home. Sonic kissed her before leaving to his house. When Amy was alone she went into her room and laid on her bed. "Best night ever…" She said smiling.


End file.
